Little Strategist
by fanficmember
Summary: Apa yang bakal terjadi jika salah satu strategis di tiap kingdom berubah menjadi anak kecil? Apakah mereka masih bisa memimpin pertarungan? Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), dll. RnR please?


**Haloo... Kembali dengan saia, Author yang sudah berjuta tahun*coret* hari tidak muncul di fandom ini! (reader: Boong! Tuh Author kepalanya udah ga keliatan di fandom manapun tuh!)Iya sih. Saia baru kembali dari hibernasi panjang(?) saia. Dan kali ini, saia akan menampilkan fic terbaru saia! *tepok pinggang* Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Bagaimana kalau misalnya satu strategis di tiap Kingdom diubah jadi anak kecil? Apa mereka masih bisa memimpin pertarungan?  
**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), Authornya juga belum jago bikin fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day: Shu**

Ceritanya, saat itu siang hari. Ma Dai dan Ma Chao sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi istana.

"Hei." Kata Ma Chao.

"Apa?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Istana ini... Indah, ya." Kata Ma Chao.

"Hahaha, tentu saja." Kata Ma Dai. "Terutama saat musim semi, banyak bunga bermekaran. Aku suka saat itu. Tapi... Itu apa?" Tanya Ma Dai saat melihat gundukan tanah di sebuah pohon.

"Hei, Ma Chao. Kau dipanggil Yang Mulia Liu Bei!" Kata Xu Shu memanggil. Ma Chao dan Ma Dai pun menoleh.

"Oke. Ma Dai, kau lanjutkan, ya." Kata Ma Chao sambi menepuk pundak Ma Dai. Ma Dai hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Xu Shu ketika Ma Chao pergi.

"Oh. Aku melihat gundukan tanah di bawah pohon itu." Kata Ma Dai. "Aku mengira-ngira apa isinya."

"Tak baik mengira-ngira itu." Kata Xu Shu. "Daripada kau salah, lebih baik kita gali saja langsung." Xu Shu pun mulai menggali tanah itu dengan tangannya.

"Hng? Apa ini?" Tanya Xu Shu ketika melihat isi dari gundukan tanah itu.

"Cairan?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Baunya aneh." Kata Xu Shu. "Lebih baik kita coba memberi tahu Master Zhuge Liang." Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju istana.

Di tengah perjalanan...

"Hai, kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Zhao Yun ketika dia melihat botol yang dipegang Xu Shu.

"Ini... Cairan." Kata Ma Dai.

SHIIUUUTTT!

"AWAAASSSS!" Teriak seseorang. Mereka bertiga yang menoleh ke arah sumber suara pun menghindar.

CRAAASSSHHHHH!

Botol yang dipegang Xu Shu pecah akibat dari hantaman kendi. Kendi yang terlempar pun bernasib sama dengan si botol.

"Ngg..." Zhao Yun hanya diam.

"U-untung kendinya kosong." Kata Ma Dai.

"Ini membuatku penasaran... Akan rasanya." Xu Shu pun mencolek tangannya ke cairan itu dan menjilatnya.

"Hm... Rupanya manis juga."

"Oh ya? Aku juga mau co-" Kata-kata Ma Dai terhenti ketika melihat sinar dari dalam tubuh Xu Shu. Ketika sinar itu reda...

"Loh, mana Xu Shu?!" Tanya Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun.

"Daaa!" Mereka mendengar suara bayi dari bawah mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

"XU SHU!" Mereka pun menangis gaje akibat dari berubahnya Xu Shu yang dewasa menjadi seorang balita. Ma Dai menangis sambil mangap, sedangkan Zhao Yun sambil sujud(?).

"Aaaa... Papa? Mama?" Melihat itu, Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun pun tidak menangis lagi, tapi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai langsung berusaha menutupi Xu Shu.

"Ah... Jiang Wei! Kau tak belajar?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Jam belajar sudah selesai." Kata Jiang Wei. "Aku akan belajar lagi setelah makan siang."

"Ahahaha... Tak terasa sudah jam 10, ya?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Iya... Omong-omong, kenapa di sini bau pesing? Kalian habis ngompol?" Tanya Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai pun juga merasa kalau ada basah-basah dibelakang mereka.

"UEEEEEEKKK!" Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari sumber bau itu.

"Hah?!" Jiang Wei melihat ke belakang Zhao Yun dan melihat ada anak kecil di situ. Jiang Wei pun langsung _pokerface_.

"ANAK SIAPA INIIIII?!" Jiang Wei pun berteriak. Suaranya pun sampai di telinganya Author.

"Sssstttt!" Ma Dai langsung membungkam mulut Jiang Wei. Ma Dai membawa Jiang Wei ke perpustakaan, begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun dengan Xu Shu kecil.

* * *

Sesampainya di perpustakaan...

"Eh?! Anak ini?! Master Xu Shu?" Tanya Jiang Wei shock. Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk.

"Sayangnya kau melewatkan bagian yang bagus, Jiang Wei." Kata Ma Dai sambil berpose _cool_.

"Ahaha, kau benar." Kata Zhao Yun. "Tadi, Master Xu Shu mengatakan-"

"Huwaaaa! Celanaku basahhhh!" Xu Shu kecil(?) pun menangis akibat celananya yang katanya basah akibat ngompol. Jiang Wei pun menyadari ada sesuatu di bawah Xu Shu. Jiang Wei pun mengambil benda itu.

"Ahhhh... Bahan belajarkuuuu!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut!"

Zhuge Liang tiba-tiba masuk ke perpustakaan. Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun melihatnya dengan mata melotot dan langsung berusaha menutupi Xu Shu.

"Tak usah disembunyikan." Katanya. "Aku tahu ada anak kecil di belakang kalian."

"Jadi, anda sudah..."

"Tepat. Saya sudah melaporkannya ke tuan Liu Bei." Katanya dengan berwibawa. Bukannya tenang, Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai malah tambah tegang. Apalagi Zhao Yun yang menanyakannya, dia langsung memojok di sudut ruangan.

"Tenanglah. Biar kubawa anak ini ke tuan Liu Bei-Ukh, bau apa ini?" Tanya Zhuge Liang. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau yang diangkatnya adalah seorang anak balita yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengompol.

"Emmhh, sebenarnya." Kata Jiang Wei. "Anak itu baru saja mengompol."

Mendengar kata-kata Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang langsung menurunkan anak itu dari lengannya, dan menutup hidungnya. "Pengawal! Bersihkan celana anak ini! Dia mengompol!" Katanya dengan suara yang saya yakin jika anda mendengarnya, anda akan langsung shock berat.

"Suaranya Master Zhuge..." Bisik Jiang Wei ke Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun. "Kayak Zhang He ya..." Dan kata-kata itu pun langsung disambut tawaan yang diakhiri dengan _deathglare _Zhuge Liang.

Oke, kita skip sampai ketemu Liu Bei...

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Kata Liu Bei tenang. "Kalau begitu, kita harus merawat Xu Shu dengan sepenuh hati, sampai Zhuge Liang menemukan obatnya!" Kata Liu Bei dengan penuh semangat.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH?!" Teriakan itulh yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru istana Shu sedetik setelah Liu Bei mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Baik, Tuan Liu Bei!" Kata Zhuge Liang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya melongo melihat Zhuge Liang.

"Tuan Liu Bei, kenapa dia enak sekali? Dia hanya perlu mencari penawarnya!" Kata Ma Dai protes.

"Lalu? Mau bertukar denganku?" Tanya Zhuge Liang. Ma Dai pun langsung mundur-mundur.

"Baiklah." Kata Liu Bei. Sekarang, kita mulai menjaga anak ini, hari ini juga!" Teriak Liu Bei dengan semangat '45. Sedangkan para bawahannya hanya mengepalkan tangan ke atas dengan gaya yang sangat lemas sekali.

* * *

**Author:*ngesave data* Akhirnya... Fic-saia selesai juga! *tebar pedang***

**Ma Chao: Woi! Thor! Gausah ngalay kali!**

**Author: Wajar dong. Pada akhirnya saia bisa membuat fic baru! *nari sama Zhang He* Review, please?**


End file.
